


Bad Habit

by EmilythePemily



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gifted Movie - Freeform, Romance, Romantic past, Strained Relationships, friends - Freeform, gifted, movie, strained
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilythePemily/pseuds/EmilythePemily
Summary: The dust has settled in St. Petersburg, Florida in the nine months since Frank Adler fought his mother for custody of his niece. Mary and Frank have both adjusted nicely to the changes to their daily lives since, but just as Frank is beginning to think that there is no other shoe to drop, it does. A familiar face reappears in the two Adlers' lives and some unresolved issues come out.
Relationships: Frank Adler & Mary Adler, Frank Adler/Bonnie Stevenson, Frank Adler/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Ben Platt Song, Bad Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You always said that I'd come back to you again"

Fred the one-eyed cat sunbathed on the small porch of the Adler homestead. Frank Adler sat two feet away with a cold beer in hand and as Mary and Bonnie laughed in the yard with large bubbles surrounding them. The two girls were competing to see who could make the biggest bubble. The two had spent the morning coming up with the perfect water to soap ratio for the best bubbles. Naturally, Mary had turned it into a math problem. 

"Frank, come on," Mary motioned her uncle over.

Frank chuckled lowly, taking a swig from the bottle in his hand. "I like watching."

Before she merrily went back to playing with her bubbles, Mary stuck her bottom lip out and Bonnie joined by sticking out her tongue. Frank tipped his bottle towards his adorable girlfriend, making her laugh as she picked Mary up and spun her around.

Frank enjoyed watching his niece and girlfriend play together. The past nine months had been a whirlwind. The custody battle with his mother, adjusting to Mary's new schedule, and his relationship with Bonnie. She was his first real relationship in years and it was a very weird adjustment, but a good one. Life was good, almost too good and the man was starting to wonder when the other shoe would drop.

A flash of orange fluff brush passed Frank's elbow. Mary giggled and picked up her furry friend, kissing the cat. Once Mary set her cat down, the furry creature set out to attack every bubble that Mary and Bonnie made. Frank smiled softly. It was becoming a more frequent occurrence on the loner's face.

Fred dashed back to the porch as Frank looked up to see a navy blue 4-runner pull up beside the neighboring house. Confusion struck the man. No one had lived there since... and as far as he knew she still had her lease, but she wouldn't dare come back.

The door to the 4-runner opened and a woman stepped out. Mary let out a delighted squeal, her bubble wand forgotten, as she rushed towards the woman.

"Aunt Maggie!"

"Mary!" The woman laughed, picking up the young girl. "You've gotten so big."

"Well, I am a whole year older," Mary said.

"I know, and I can't believe I've been gone that long. Never again," Maggie set the girl down.

Frank watched his niece reunite with her Aunt. A familiar mix of excitement and anger welled within the man, but the anger quickly overwhelmed any other emotions he might have experienced at the sight of Maggie Lauder.

Bonnie looked over at Frank in confusion just in time to see him set his beer down. She could see the tension almost radiating off her boyfriend. As he stood and approached the woman, Bonnie felt left out and in the dark.

Frank reached the duo, arms crossed. "Mary, go inside please."

"But-"

"Mary," Frank's voice came out firm and stern.

The little girl sighed in defeat and stomped back to the house. Squaring her shoulders, Maggie stood a little straighter, crossing her arms to match Frank's stance.

"It's nice to see you too, Frank."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Frank said, anger dripping from his voice. 

"What do you mean, "What the hell am I doing here?"? Last time I checked I live here."

"Really? So where have you been the last year?" Frank's voice steadily rose. "Not here!"

"You're the one who said I should go! Yet, you got upset when I decided to go!"

"No, I said it would be stupid to pass up the opportunity!" Frank retorted. "I never said you should go."

"You're so exasperating, worse than a woman!"

Bonnie watched her boyfriend continue in a shouting match with the mysterious woman. The two were growing louder by the moment, yet they were still far enough away that Bonnie couldn't make out what they were saying. There was something between Frank and the woman that bothered Bonnie. She was not a jealous person, but there seemed to be this thing between Frank and the woman Mary called Aunt. However, she couldn't put her finger on it.

The arguing only continued as a low whistle let out behind Bonnie. She turned to find Roberta coming up behind her.

"Sweet baby Jesus, they're really goin' at it this time, aren't they?"

"Who is she?" Bonnie asked.

"Maggie Lauder. She's Mary's Aunt."

"Mary's Aunt?" Bonnie suddenly had delusions of Frank having a not so ex-wife that he had never mentioned to her. She knew Diane had been his only sister. The woman shook her head trying to eliminate the doubt. Frank had never given her any reason to doubt him, but that thing between Frank and Maggie was starting to bother her. She was so close to nailing what it was.

"Maggie is the step-sister of Mary's biological father." Roberta could sense the thoughts swirling the school teacher's mind. "In fact, she's the reason Frank and Mary ended up here."

It was as if the thing hit Bonnie like an eighteen-wheeler. Sexual Tension. It was so evident between them as they slowly stepped closer as their voices rose. She found herself asking a question she already knew the answer to.

"Were they..." Bonnie did her best not to let insecurities surface. She wasn't insecure. If anything, she was very secure.

"Now that's a complicated question," Roberta sighed. "You'll have to talk to Frank about it."

Bonnie nodded as she tried to not to see the tension between her boyfriend and another woman. Even through their incessant fighting, it was there. She wasn't the jealous type and she trusted Frank, but it still bothered the woman.

"I don't get it! Why are you so upset with me!?" Maggie yelled in exasperation.

"If you're that dense you don't deserve to know!" Frank replied.

"Then why are you still yelling at me if I'm so dense?"

"I don't know!"

"Then go!"

"I will!" Frank stormed off, passing Roberta and Bonnie as he jumped into his old, beat up pick up truck, slamming the door, and driving away.

Maggie sighed, making eye contact with Roberta and Bonnie. She smiled weakly, giving them a nod and wave. Roberta returned the gesture with a warm smile and nod. Maggie was sure she would be receiving a warm welcome from her landlord later that night. Bonnie simply stuck with a curt nod, leaving Maggie to wonder who she was as she unlocked her front door to the home she'd left empty for over a year.

~ Eight Years Ago~

Maggie stood outside Frank Adler's apartment, the cold Boston winter winds nipped at her calves as she debated on whether or not she should knock. Ever since their breakup, Maggie wasn't sure how to act around him, but they were friends before anything else and if he needed anything right now, it was a friend.

Inhaling deeply, Maggie gained the courage to knock on her ex's door. An extended moment passed before the door opened to reveal a very tired, blood shoot eyed, Frank. His black tie hung, unknotted around his neck, and she easily spotted his blazer discarded on the couch behind him. Maggie's heart broke. He looked more broken than he had at the funeral.

"Mags, I really-"

"I brought Al's," Maggie cut him off, holding up a white paper bag with a weak smile. Frank suddenly became very aware that he hadn't eaten in hours.

"Best fried chicken in town," Frank sighed, stepping back from the doorway. "Come in."

Maggie laughed as Frank promptly took the large, white bag from her hands. She quickly shed her coat and kicked off her black heels, leaving Maggie in only her black dress. On the couch, Frank was already digging into the fried chicken, the sleeves of his dress shirt pushed up to his elbows. The woman sighed, collapsing next to him.

As she dug a hand the bag, Frank smacked her hand away. Scowling, Maggie stuck her tongue out and grabbed a chicken leg from the bag. The pair sat in silence for several minutes as Frank quickly devoured two pieces.

"Thank you. I didn't realize how much I needed food," Frank said, working on a chicken leg.

Maggie nodded as she dug into the bag. "Of course."

Silence filled the room again and Maggie took in his home. Not much had changed in the couple of months since they had broken up, but now baby items were briefly scattered around the apartment and a playpen sat in the darkest corner holding his sleeping niece... their niece.

She wondered how much of a toll losing Diane and becoming responsible for Mary had taken on him. Evelyn definitely wasn't helping him with the infant. In fact, Maggie had noticed at the funeral how she hardly looked at Frank who held onto Mary the whole time.

Frank set the white paper bag, now filled with chicken bones, on his coffee table and followed Maggie's gaze over to the corner where his niece was sleeping.

"I think she knows," Frank broke their silence. Maggie's head snapped back to meet Frank's gaze, giving him a questioning look. "That Diane is gone... for good." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Maggie swallowed her own lump as she noticed Frank's eyes gloss over. Caressing his cheek, she pressed her forehead to his in comfort. Frank let out a shaky breath as he slipped his arms firmly around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. Despite the end of their romantic relationship three months ago, they still had years of friendship at the foundation of their relationship.

Maggie moved her arms around his neck as she squeezed him tightly. As Frank nuzzled into her neck, his body began to shake. Before she realized it, the woman's neck and shoulder were dampened with tears.

"Shhh," she spoke softly, doing her best to comfort him as her own tears formed.

"She did it here," He sobbed, shaking more. "I came home to find her on my bathroom floor."

"Frank, don't blame yourself."

"Why not? She came to me, and I blew her off."

"Look at me," Maggie firmly cupped his cheeks, like a mother does to her child. "You are not responsible for Diane's suicide. OK?" Maggie's own tears trailed down her cheeks as she did her best to comfort her friend. "She made a choice."

Frank never answered her. He simply held on to Maggie tighter. By this time, she was sitting on Frank's lap with his fingers tangled in her hair as he continued to cry into her shoulder.

Maggie wasn't sure how long the two sat like that, but she didn't care. Frank was grieving. They both were. Slowly, the man's tears stopped, and his quivering stilled. He pulled back, sitting straighter, but still held Maggie close.

"You know, I wasn't expecting to see you at the funeral."

"I came home as soon as I heard. She was my friend, Frank."

Maggie was never inherently close to Diane. However, when Evelyn kicked her for getting pregnant, their friendship blossomed due to Frank and Maggie's commitment to helping Diane and their niece. The two women bonded over the baby and their disdain for Maggie's step-brother, Mary's father.

Playing with the woman's hair, Frank nodded. He relished having Maggie so close to him again. He felt like an idiot breaking up with her for taking that job in Virginia. It was only a three-month gig, but that was a door that had been firmly shut now.

"When do you go back?" He rested his hand on her bare thigh. Her dress had ridden up over the past hour, slowly exposing more and more of her legs.

"I don't. The research team is going to send the final report tomorrow for me to go over and then my job is done. I was only a week from coming home anyway."

Frank nodded, leaning into the comfort Maggie's presence brought him. Before he knew what he was doing, the man pressed a tender kiss to her lips. Maggie quickly and eagerly responded. Before either party realized it, Frank's hand slid further up the woman's thigh as Maggie deepened the kiss. Almost by muscle memory, the man tugged on the woman's zipper making her dress fall down her shoulders as he kissed down her jaw and neck. Frank was about to push the dress further down when Mary's cries interrupted their hot makeout session.

Throwing his head back against the couch, Frank sighed as he rubbed his temple. Maggie quickly identified the physical exhaustion that passed through him. The emotional exhaustion had been evident since she'd laid eyes on him at the funeral.

"I'll get her," Maggie said, standing as she pushed her sleeves back on her shoulders.

"You don't have-"

"She's my niece too, Frank," Maggie cut the man off.

Walking over to the playpen, Maggie scooped the crying infant into her arms, soothing her until Mary's cries were nothing but a quiet whimper. "There you go," Maggie said softly. "Did you just want some attention?" Mary looked up at her aunt with awe in her little blue eyes. The woman smiled at the baby, kissing her head softly.

Maggie felt a tug as the back of her dress and then the familiar sound of a zipper met her ears as her dress once again rested on her shoulder's how it was meant to be. Frank pressed a soft kiss at the base of her neck before withdrawing.

"Here's her bottle. I'm surprised she's not throwing a fit."

"I have the special touch," Maggie grinned, taking the bottle as she sat down to feed Mary.

Frank sighed, watching Maggie and Mary, wondering if he had what it took to care for his niece. She deserved so much more than he could give her, but something inside of him keeping himself from turning her over to the state. He sat that way until Maggie carefully placed their niece back into her playpen.

Without thinking about it, Frank stood up, slipping his arms around Maggie.

"Stay the night," he spoke, peppering kisses along her jaw and neck.

Maggie leaned into the man. His touch was like a drug to her, a habit she wanted to shake so bad. Her head shouted no, but the rest of her shouted yes.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Frank." She loved the feeling of his five o'clock shadow on her neck.

"I don't care if it is or not." His hands moved down to caress her hips.

Maggie inhaled deeply, steadying herself as she stepped out of Frank's embrace. She was so close to taking six steps backward after fighting the past three months to take five forward. That kiss already set her back two.

"No, Frank," Maggie sighed, walking across the room to put her heels back on.

The man continued to look at her like a lost, broken puppy.

"It won't make things better. It won't fix the hurt inside."

"But it might numb it."

"Then find someone else. I'm not a pain killer," Maggie bit back.

Frank cringed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like such a-"

"Asshole?"

The man nodded, rubbing his eyes.

Maggie sighed, walking back over to him, her heels tapping on the hardwood. Wrapping her arms around him tightly, the woman did her best to give the man nothing but pure, innocent comfort.

"You'll get through this, Frank. I promise."

"Thank you," Frank sighed, pressing his forehead to hers.

Maggies pulled her head back to avoid any further temptation. "Look, you remember when I would go off on my secret retreats every month or so?" Frank nodded. "I have this place, a rental house, nothing fancy at all, in Florida. I'm headed down there next week for an extended stay. If you want to get out of Boston for a few weeks, you and Mary are welcome to join me. It's a great place to get away from all of this," She motioned around. "And to clear your head."

"I thought you said-"

"Purely as friends, Frank. You know, hanging out and having fun without the makeout sessions and sex. We used to do that, you know." Maggie teased.

Frank chuckled, a real smile making its way onto the man's face. "Thank you, I'll think about it."

The woman nodded, pressing a kiss to Frank's cheek. "I leave on Monday. Call me if you need any help with Mary, ok?"

"Thank you."

"Hey, she's my niece too," Maggie winked, walking back across the room, pulling on her black dress coat.

"Goodnight, Margaret," Frank nodded.

"Goodnight, Frank," Maggie nodded, opening the front door and quickly disappearing behind it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cause everybody needs a friend, it's true"

Frank sat at the end of the small dock, an empty beer bottle his only companion as he watched the Florida sun set in the distance. It cast a golden glow as far as the man could see. At the end of that pier, he debriefed his day. Maggie showing up has sent him spiraling in anger. By the looks of things, she was planning to stick around for a while, but there really was no telling with her.

Some would argue he knew her, but Frank didn't feel that way anymore. He used to know her, he could predict her every move. Now, in just a year, she was unrecognizable to him, or maybe it was him who had changed. Either way, he no longer had any interest in Maggie Lauder. Not after she left. Not after complete radio silence for a year. Not after she had been a no show for the custody trial.

Of course, he would have to put up with her around his daily life for now. Mary adored her and he was grateful for Maggie's influence in his niece's life. However, it worried him how in and out of Mary's life she was sometimes.

The man sighed, rubbing his head as he wished he had brought a second beer with him to the pier. Bonnie had texted him, letting him know that she had taken Mary to her house for a girl's evening. Because of that, he could be a little freer with his drinking this evening, but he really didn't want to walk all the way back to the marina bar.

The sound of feet meeting the dock faintly met Frank's ears. As the footsteps drew closer, the man recognized their pattern. He stiffened but didn't turn around. There was no need. Frank would forever have the sound of her footsteps engrained in his mind. Whether it be tennis shoes on pavement, bare feet on hardwood, or flip flops on an old dock, he would recognize them.

Two bare legs joined his jean-clad ones in dangling over the edge. A beer bottle, dripping in condensation, appeared in front of him, but he didn't reach to grab it. Frank merely kept his gaze set forward. 

The woman sighed. "Fine, suit yourself." The beer left his field of vision. The satisfying sound of the top being released from the bottle met his ears. 

In his peripheral vision, Frank could see Maggie take a long sip from the bottle. The man involuntarily licked his lips at the thought of the cold beer, but his stubborn streak ran strong. 

"I know you want it, Frank. You were never one to turn down a cold one," Maggie did her best to get the man to look at her. "and it just so happens that I brought a spare."

"You know, it was nice and quiet until you showed up," Frank spoke, continuing to look out at the harbor. 

"Hey look, some semi-un-mean words. That's progress." Maggie kept her tone upbeat and playful.

"I just want the beer," Frank responded gruffly.

"Look, it'll be easier in the end if you get over yourself and just-"

"Get over my self?" Frank's voice rose slightly as he stood up abruptly. "I think I have every right to be upset."

"Why? Because I left when you didn't want me to? You know I'm having a strange sense of de ja vu. You get upset because I want to take an amazing opportunity for me. The first time, you tried to dangle our relationship as leverage to keep me, and this time you're just upset for no reason. We weren't together. You don't own me, Frank." Maggie said, her tone changing drastically as she rose to her feet, going toe to toe with the taller man.

As much as he tried to portray a hardened, tough, and sometimes scary exterior, Maggie had had too many heated discussions and fights and seen him at his worse way too many times to back down from a fight with the Frank Adler and his infamous temper.

"That's why you think I'm mad at you?' Frank raged. "Eveyln sued me for custody of Mary last year, Margaret!" He said her name with such malice that it almost caused the woman to take a step backward. Almost. "You were nowhere to be found. No one could get in contact with you through any of the options you left! I tried writing a fucking letter! I tried everything short of smoke signals, Mags, and I heard nothing! Complete radio silence! I had to settle! I lost her! I know you don't give a shit about me, but Mary, really?"

"Frank..." Maggie softened. "I didn't know."

"How could you not?"

"All communication was shut down two weeks into the dig for safety reasons. Not even letters made it in. Do you really think I wouldn't show up for Mary? We may not always see eye to eye when it comes to her, but I love her. I would never intentionally not show up for her." Emotions began to take over the woman. "If I had known, I would've been on the next flight out. You know that."

Frank trued to let his rage settle. In fact, he knew he was just taking his frustrations out on her. In the past eight years, that had been their relationship. Taking their frustrations out on one another, whether it be through knockdown, drag-out, fights, or endless nights in the bedroom.

"You really didn't know," Frank said as more of a statement, placing his hands on his hips.

"Truly. I have a box full of letters and messages from headquarters that I haven't looked at yet. Hell, my folks don't even know I'm back stateside."

Frank sighed, staring out at the horizon for a long minute as he processed her words. 

"Can I have that beer now?"

A smile made it's way on to the woman's face as she handed it over. It was a simple enough gesture, but they both knew it was a symbol of peace, a long-standing tradition between the two. Both adults took back their seats at the end of the dock, sipping on their drinks quietly. 

"I'm still upset with the way you left. It crushed Mary."

Maggie inhaled deeply, picking at the label of her bottle. "I'm not proud of that either. It wasn't my finest moment."

Silence fell between the two once more. Maggie soaked in the fading Florida sun, thankful to be back in the humid wasteland once again. 

"How long do you plan to hang around?" 

"You could at least wait until I finished my beer to ask me to leave," Maggie teased.

Frank rolled his eyes, looking at the woman next to him. "In Florida."

"I don't know. I think my Indiana Jones days are over. I keep thinking it's time for me to settle down somewhere."

Frank laughed, a teasing glint in his eyes. "I've heard that one before."

"No, I mean it this time. As much as I love what I do, It's time for me to be home. Maybe go back to teaching"

"Boston or Florida?"

Maggie sighed. "I don't know yet. I've always had a special place in my heart for this place."

"But?"

"What makes you think there's a but?"

"There's always a but with you, Mag Pie."

"Not this time, Frank." 

Frank nodded, feeling relaxed here with her.

"Whatever's happened to you this past year, it looks good on you, Frank."

Frank shifted slightly, obviously uncomfortable with the compliment.

"Relax man, it's a good thing."

"I guess personal growth has that effect on people."

The woman nodded. "Speaking of which, a real, adult relationship. I'm impressed. I didn't know you had it in you."

"We had one once."

"I don't know if we were ever healthy."

"There were a few months there."

"That feels like a lifetime ago," Maggie smiled, finishing off her beer.

Frank nodded and the two adults settled into a comfortable silence as the sun slowly set on the Florida town. There was nothing but a dull orange glow when Frank looked to his side to find Maggie staring at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it as old, familiar feelings washed over him as the woman's hazel eyes sparkled in the darkening evening light.

Before his mind could catch up, muscle memory took over and the man pressed his lips to her as his fingers simultaneously tangled in her wavy brown hair. Maggie leaned into the familiarity of his lips on hers. It was so easy to fall back into old patterns. However, Frank quickly pulled away once his brain caught up to his actions. Maggie sighed as Frank ran a hand over his face. 

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, really," Maggie half-smiled, trying to shake off the feelings inside her. "Bad habits die hard and all that."

"Old Habits, Mags."

"Same difference."

"Is that all I ever was?" Frank teased, but the serious undertone was there and evident.

"You know you weren't," Maggie sighed. "How long have you two been together?"

"About nine months now."

"So she's your girlfriend?" Maggie teased.

"It sounds so middle school when you put it like that." Frank chuckled lightly. "But yeah. She is."

"So you definitely shouldn't be kissing me."

Frank let out a long sigh. "I really have a tendency to mess things up."

"You do, but something in you has changed. The Frank I've known for years never would have been in a committed relationship. Just tell her the truth." Frank nodded. "I mean, wasn't I your last girlfriend?"

Frank laughed. "I missed you, Mags."

"I missed you too," Maggie smiled. "Can we co-exist?"

"I think we can."


End file.
